Light the Night, Lost Angel
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: Laura has always been a good girl... well if you don't count the snapping pictures of Dark for Daisuke's reporter-wanna-be friend. But Laura has never really been normal and things don't get any better when she catches the attention of a few people. With secrets that she'd like to keep that way and some unwanted attention, what's a girl to do? "Life is not fair, Dark."
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, but I DO own my OC's.)

_We are not simple beings. We are born of works of art. And to works of art we are bound to return… ~ Yumemi, the lost angel_

Light the Night, Lost Angel

DN Angel Fanfiction

Prologue

She glared at the wall, anger and pain barely visible in her face. How had it come to this? How had she let this happen? How could she have let it happen? Tears stung her eyes but she held them back, she buried them behind anger and pain and the feeling of despair. '_Why?_' the question rung in her head as she looked back over the events leading up to this point in time, and she wondered when had she fallen?

'I told you that this would happen, but did you believe me? Nooo, lets ignore the tamer and fall for the one guy who will capture you or your partner as soon as he gets a chance.' A young female's voice rang in her mind.

'_Is that a hint of jealousy I sense there?_' the girl glaring at the cell wall asked her tamer.

She heard a snort, 'Puh-lease, why the heck would I be jealous of getting tossed in jail? If anything, I'm annoyed and angry and just want to go home before someone realizes that I'm missing. Do you have any idea what would happen if they realized that you and I are connected? They might find out that you and I share a body! Heck, if they figure that out… They may figure out about them…' Worry had slipped into the last few words.

'_Hey, calm down. I'll get us out of here, I promise. Alright, Laura?_'

'Yumemi,' she could hear the anger seeping into her words, 'If you _can_ get us out of here then gosh darn it get us out!'

Yumemi smiled after a brief chuckle, '_Of course, Laura. As my tamer wishes._' She looked around the cell: three dark gray stone walls, one wall of bars, a barred window, a small wooden bench that she sat on, and a sink and toilet. She then focused on her hands and the cuffs that bound her wrists. Yumemi stood and walked over to the wall of the cell made by metal bars and glanced down the hallway of cells that were almost identical to the one she was in, and saw no one. A smirk on her face, she moved back to the bench.


	2. Ch 1: It Begins

_(Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel – never have, never will – but I do own my original characters.)_

_(A/N: Sorry, I've been rather busy of late and I'm not going to be any less busy anytime soon so this could be my last update on any of my stories until further notice, but we shall see._

_Thank you _candy kitten_ for the review, thank you to _crystalessences _and_ Mreaper16_ for the favorite, thank you to_ Mreaper16_ for following this story_,_ thank you to those who have been reading my stories, thank you to those who have been following my stories, and I'm sorry for the wait.)_

Light the Night, Lost Angel

A DN Angel Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

It Begins

My name is Lauralei A. Reaper, the "A" stands for Angeal and everyone calls me Laura. I was born in Japan but I've lived my life in America. My parents moved to the United States of America when I was just six months old, it had been about fifteen and a half years since we left Japan. Almost a year ago, my family moved back to Japan and I've made some friends, had a good school year and a not so good summer.

I've had some issues with my life (I mean, we all have things we wish we could change about our life, right?). But I'm pretty sure most seventeen year olds actually live with their parents; not me, why you ask? Because it's hard to live with people who are in the hospital. It was about six months ago that my parents had been in an accident and admitted to the critical care unit. So, I'm living with some friends of mine; the plan was that I'd sleepover at a certain friend's house on certain nights, but as soon as Mrs. Niwa saw me she told everyone that needed to know that I was going to be living with her family until my parents get better.

Or rather I'm staying with one friend, since Mrs. Niwa only has one kid, a son, and she told everyone I'd be living with them - them being Mrs. Niwa, who I have to call by her first name or "Mom" to her face, Daisuke, and Mrs. Niwa's father. Daisuke-kun and I met when my family moved back to Japan and we became friends thanks to our mutual love of art.

So, I live with the Niwa family and let me tell you it's weird. Like almost everyday when we, Daisuke (Daisuke Niwa, a red haired boy with matching eyes, who is a sweet boy) and I, get home from school we have to make our way through an obstacle course.

It's a bit crazy, but it keeps you in shape though. Also, before you crazy people jump to any conclusions: _there is no way in heck that Daisuke and I will ever be a couple._ I mean, I'm seventeen - going on eighteen - and Daisuke is almost fourteen; sorry, but I'm _not_ interested in guys that are about four years younger than me.  
><span>

Emiko-san never really explained why Daisuke-kun and I had to do all these... tasks, but it seemed to me like she was trying to train Daisuke for something. But things became even weirder than normal on Daisuke's fourteenth birthday. It started with Mrs. Niwa (Emiko-san) waking Daisuke and I up earlier than normal; usually Dai-kun (Daisuke) and I wake up without his Mom's help. But today, she woke us up and, after we had gotten dressed, led us downstairs to the basement.

Now, before you start getting ideas in your head, I don't share a bedroom with anyone. Dai-kun has his own room as does Mrs. Niwa and Daisuke's Grandfather. My bedroom just happens to be next door to Daisuke's.

This morning was really odd and to add to it, it was a lot like the morning that I turned fourteen. Emiko-san and her Father had on dark cloaks and she made Daisuke and I wear cloaks too. Daisuke was wearing his so that you could see most of his outfit, but then again I don't think he moved the cloak after his Mom tossed it at him. Daisuke was dressed for school and I knew that both of us would have to run as soon as this was over.

"After 40 years of waiting, this day has finally come." Dai-san (how I like to refer to Daisuke's Grandfather) said, sounding a lot like my Dad. "You are gifted with all the magic from the sacred spirits and angels." Weird, I thought that only my family did this kind of thing. "Please awaken from your slumber!"

Poor Daisuke, he looked like he wished he could be somewhere else and at the same time like he thought this was some kind of joke.

"Darkness created... And darkness controlled..." Emiko-san said as she turned away from the fire that stood between her and her Dad to face us (or well, Daisuke-kun, since I was standing more off to the side). "All shall be entrenched within your soul!"

Then the fire went out and the overhead lights turned back on. Daisuke pulled off the hood of his cloak at the same time I pulled off mine. "Um... You woke me up this early in the morning just for this?" Daisuke asked as I tried to not give him a pitying look. Oh, gosh, he was going to just _love_ what would happen later on.

Emiko-san pulled back her own hood as she answered. "Oh? What do you mean 'just for this'? This is very crucial." Yup, just what my own Mom said to me when I said something similar. "Ah! Dai-chan, is this costume too big for you?" I looked at Emiko-san taking in her dark eyes, her pretty face, and her short light brown hair before turning my attention to Dai-san who had also taken off his hood to reveal gray/white hair styled just like his grandson's and some facial hair the same gray/white color and dark eyes. On his shoulder sat a white rabbit like creature with red eyes.

"Daisuke." Dai-san said grabbing Daisuke's attention.

"What, Grandpa?" Daisuke-kun asked.

Dai-san smiled as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "With is saying that it's time." With is the rabbit like creature. As if to agree with this statement, it said "Kyuu."

"Oh no! I had to leave early today." Daisuke yelled before turning and rushing to the stairs before stopping. "Oh yeah! What about breakfast?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't make it yet." Emiko-san replied as I sighed and rushed pass Daisuke.

"Daisuke, get your stuff together and I'll get us something to eat."

"Thanks, Laura-san!" Daisuke-kun called as he started to follow me but tripped. I didn't turn to see what happened after that and quickly made my way to the kitchen and made some toast. Not long after, Daisuke ran out the door, toast in his mouth and bag in hand. I could hear his Mom yelling at him to be home at 4:52 and 27 seconds and sighed as she went on to tell him that even if the girl he liked did accept his love letter that he couldn't go on a date tonight. I shook my head as I heard the two yelling at one another. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long straight dark hair that could've been black or really dark blue, it was hard to tell. My eyes were always a curiosity, seeing as they were such a light color that they seemed to be colorless.

I always got asked about them; it used to annoy me so much, but I suppose after so many years I just got used to it.


End file.
